Necessary Precautions
by MaryNotAmy
Summary: AU. After the Great Reveal, the government takes action to make sure it, and its citizens, are safe. Eric, Sookie, and others get caught up in the process. Eventual E/S.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Necessary Precautions  
>Rating: PG-13 (for now)<br>Summary: AU. After the Great Reveal, the government must take action to make sure it, and its citizens are safe. Eric, Sookie, and others get caught up in the process. Eventual E/S. Likely OOC.

A/N: Hello everyone! waves This is a story that I have been kicking around with for a couple of months, but finally is beginning to take shape. Expect irregular updates. I love AUs, so this is my dystopian take on the Great Reveal. This is un-betaed, so any mistakes or inconsistencies are my own!

Eric awoke, the grey concrete of his cell greeting him, taunting him, ever so softly urging him to try his luck. To see if they had missed incasing some portion outer walls in silver. He knew better than to waste his strength finding out. Time, he had plenty to waste. Strength was a different matter.

He had counted 38 nights since he first arrived at the facility. Golden Oaks, as it was so charmingly named. Given the sophistication of his capture, Eric knew that vampires had to be working with the humans running the place. Sniveling bastards. Silver was embedded into every wall he passed. The guards all carried silver mace, and, perhaps for show, wooden stakes. After the first week, he knew well that brute force wouldn't get him out.

He began to pay more attention to his surroundings. He could smell the weres and shifters, kept somewhere not too far. The guards were either weres or humans, invariably wearing those ridiculous sun glasses to prevent glamouring. The guards patrolled in a semi regular fashion - enough change in the schedules to make a timed escape difficult. Sometimes, he could hear screams echo through the halls and air vents. Men, women, even children, all cried out. Eric knew for sure that this was more than a holding facility. But he hoped to get out before he found out exactly what they were doing.

The small, unmistakable tapping sound caught his ear. He turned on his side, trying to avoid the gaze of the cameras, and listened more carefully. The staccoto rhythm brought back memories. Morse code.

_Anyone listening?_ _SOS. _

Eric hesitated responding. Given the thickness of the walls, the source couldn't be far. It was unlikely a were - little possibility they would know Morse code. Which meant that a vampire was trying to make contact. Was it a trick?

Trick or not, Eric knew this was an opportunity.

_Who is it?_ he tapped out impatiently, repeating the message three more times.

_Russell. Who is this?_

Russell. _The_ Russell? Eric wondered. Of course, there could be any number of Russells in the vampire world.

_Eric_, Eric responded. To confirm his theory, he tapped, _I hear the Carpathians mountains are beautiful at night_.

The silence seemed to stretch.

_Better climate than Scandinavia, in my experience. _

Eric contained a smile. Russell Edgington was a useful ally. And his response meant that word had been spread about his capture. There was no reason to think he wouldn't soon be out. Then again, if Russell had been caught, it could mean that Eric was in greater trouble than first expected. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

He ended the conversation quickly as the footsteps of his dinner delivery came into range. A small, silver lined compartment opened on one of the walls to reveal a cold bottle of Tru Blood. Despite his disgust, Eric drank the entire bottle. How he longed for the blood of some cheap fangbanger in Fangtasia now. Even Ginger would be acceptable. Anything to abate the constant hunger.

Replacing the bottle into the compartment, he watched as it disappeared and the guards' footsteps soon retreated.

So far, he had only been brought out of the cell twice, each time to be interrogated by some pitiful officer in the Vampire Affairs Bureau who clearly had an elevated option of himself. Eric had soon corrected that feature in the first officer. The second had wisely brought more silver mace, and stronger restraints.

Footsteps sounded again. Eric wondered what kind of pathetic example of law enforcement would come this time.

The guards, clad in black, opened the door swiftly and had him in silver handcuffs immediately. He hissed, despite himself. He didn't want them to see how much pain he felt.

"So, boys, anything exciting scheduled for tonight? I could be persuaded to have a massage, or maybe a shower," he said, a casual smile on his lips that he had perfected from years at Fangtasia.

"Follow me," one barked in a deep voice. _Were_. Eric sneered.

"Of course. Although I wanted to lodge a complaint about my stay here. A longer bed would really help improve conditions here. Or, some fresh air perhaps?"

The guard behind him gave him a shove, and yanked at his handcuffs. The silver burrowed deeper into Eric's wrists. He hissed, and his fangs extended in defense. Clenching his fists, he swallowed unnecessarily. The action did little to distract him from the pain.

Instead of following the red edged corridors to the west, they went east. Eric noted the change with internal interest, and saw a glimpse of corridors with yellow edging. They pushed through into a gleaming white room, filled with medical equipment, vials and beakers. Eric's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the containers. Blood.

He needed to get out. Now.

A/N: What's going to happen to Eric? And can he trust Russell? Stay tuned to find out, and for Sookie's appearance! Feedback appreciated, but not required. I always love hearing what people think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added alerts! As a new writer, it definitely made my day!

A couple of a character notes: Sookie, for me, is someone strong who sometimes gets pulled down by circumstance. My Sookie won't be like TV Sookie, Unfortunately, we won't get to see the full range of her for another couple of chapters, but I wanted to give everyone a fair heads up that this Sookie (along with eventual Bill, Sam, and some other characters) will be OOC.

And don't forget, CH owns everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sookie first became aware that something was different when the buzzing in her mind had changed. It was more like soft waves over sand, gently ebbing to and fro in a calm pattern than seemed to beckon her to leave her sleep.

Sitting up with a start, she became hyper aware of the scratchy fabric of her bed, the soft flannel of her uniform, the faint gurgling of the pipes through concrete. Even though the lights had yet to flicker on for the day, she could clearly make out the borders of her cell. Her home. Her nightmare.

The other minds in her section were still quiet. Still asleep, she mused, gingerly stepping down from her thin, hard bed. Sleep was the only escape from this place, and her only respite from the constant yammering thoughts. Automatically, she counted the minds she could reach. 15 weres nearby, as usual. But there was something different.

For the first time in months, Sookie actually felt good. Great, even. Her skin didn't feel cold, her hair felt like it had been washed and styled, her throat wasn't hoarse from screaming. Usually when they knocked her out, she was groggy the next day. Right now, she felt like she could run a marathon.

Glimpses of the previous night's events started resurfacing.

_Her food, gruel more like, had that metallic aftertaste she knew meant drugs. They preferred doing it this way. Thought she didn't notice. And if she didn't eat, they would just come in and forcibly inject her. She ate half, hoping it was enough to stay alert in case she spotted an escape. Most of the other half was soon consumed as hunger overwhelmed her. _

_Everything was white. _

_She was in the lab, strapped down on a table. _

_She was being wheeled to another room._

_A man lay on the table next to her. She smelled burning flesh and disinfectant. The sound of plastic gloves being put on. She wanted to gag. Her body wouldn't move. _

Sookie shook her head. The memories felt like the remanents of a bad dream. There had been so many bad dreams since she came here, she could barely tell the difference some mornings. Since she _volunteered _to come here, she reminded herself bitterly. She should have listened to Bill's warnings. Moving over to the small porcelin basin, she filled it with water and began to wash. The small bar of orange soap left a waxy feel, but her Grandmother had taught her the virtue of cleanliness and routine. There was no way Sookie was going to let this place take those lessons away from her.

_She heard one of the doctors think. _If this works, we could save so many lives. We will be heroes._ She had heard it all before. They were always just one great idea away from solving supernatural-human relations for ever_. _But at the same time, she was jealous of the man's naivety and innocence. She had been like him once. _

_The all too familiar sensation of having blood drawn pricked her senses. This nurse didn't care about being gentle. _Maybe Jake will ask me to happy hour tonight. I bought that new bra too_... Sookie wanted to yell at the woman to pay attention to her work, but her wouldn't move. She could never move._

"Sookie? You up?" She heard whispered through the vent. Moving to stand right below it, she cast out her mental net to make sure the guards were far enough away.

"Yeah, I'm up," she answered, smiling. She stood taller on her tip toes so that she didn't have to speak too loudly. The cold of the concrete floor permeated through her thin socks, and she shivered. "Everything's just peachy over here. How's the morning treating you, Alcide?"

Alcide had arrived here after Sookie, and had been one of the first weres placed in this section. His mind was a blur to her, but as soon as she could sense him that first day, she could immediately tell that he was kind. In the past couple of months, they had developed a friendship, keeping each other company, and keeping each other sane. So far, they had managed to avoid the guards from catching on to their conversations.

"Just peachy," Alcide answered with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "The food here gets better each and every day."

"I just imagine its my brother's cooking. Poor guy couldn't boil an egg without help. Granted, back home we could at least feed most of his stuff to the garbage disposal, and Gran would whip something up great instead."

"Didn't your grandmother ever try to teach him?"

Sookie pictured Jason in the kitchen with Gran, flour and eggs all over the place. The memory of the time he had tried to make her a birthday cake was still one of the happiest ones she had left, that was all hers and no one else's.

_Jason had practically been covered in flour, and Gran had been shooing him away, tired of him turning her kitchen into a bomb site. But his every step just seemed to make the mess worse. He knocked over the buttermilk. He spread flour and sugar across the floor. But, a few minutes later, after Gran seemed to have given up trying to stop Jason's destruction, the two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

_Spotting her in the doorway, Jason had come over and given Sookie a big hug, covering her in white dust and sticky egg. While Sookie had acted offended, it was one of the best hugs she had ever had. _

_Later that night, Jason had brought Sookie a vanilla supermarket cupcake, with a single candle. He told her to make a wish, and that as her big brother, he'd always take care of her. He'd keep her safe, and help make her wish came true. _

"Nah. Jason was too distracted eating all the food to pay attention to learn anything. Plus, he always said that grandma's cooking was the best, so as long as he had her, why even try?" Sookie brushed a tear away from her eyes, determined not to cry. Were they alright? Did they miss her as much as she missed them?

"What did your grandmother have to say about that?"

Sookie shook her head again to clear it, and tried to smile. "Oh, she gave him a hard time about it. Even threatened to cut him off from the Adele Stackhouse buffet. But she always had a plate ready for him. Day and night."

_This night was going to be different. Sookie could feel it from the human's thoughts. The vampire observing them stood with his arms crossed, observing her. She wished that she could move her eyes, and see who the vampire was. Did Bill know him? _

_"Is she awake?" someone asked Dr. Spencer, grabbing him by the arm. "I don't want her awake for this. We don't want it to influence the testing."_

_"Oh, don't worry. That's just a response to the medication." Dr. Spencer waved his hand above her. "See? No direct response to stimuli. We try not to put her under too deep, just in case it would damage something in that little head of her's. But she isn't conscious in any way that matters."_

_The voice pursed his lips. "Good." _

"Sookie? You hear me?"

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut. An uncomfortable pit in her stomach knoted itself. "I hear you, Alcide. Sorry. Thought I heard a guard coming this way," she lied. She knew Alcide worried about her. No reason to worry him more.

"I thought as much. Hey, you learn anything useful when they took you last night?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head, before remembering he couldn't see her. "No, nothing new. Can't remember most of it. Nothing that could help us."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get out of here soon enough. You just wait and see," Alcide replied in a tone far more confident than she knew he felt. She could feel Alcide's frustration clearly. Swirls of anger, annoyance, self loathing, and determination flooded her senses. She was almost overwhelmed by the tidal wave. _She gets taken almost every night, but they always have to drug her... How many months... Fuck, when we get out of here, I am going to make sure no one hurts her again..._

Sookie gasped. Usually, she couldn't hear Alcide's thoughts so vividly. Curious, and afraid, she closed her eyes and listened to the minds waking up across the ward.

_Man, what I wouldn't do for a juicy steak right... fucking fucking asshole... Then I'll rip his heart... Sandy probably took them to mom's. She's smart. She'll keep them safe... Poppa? Where are you? I want to go home... I am totally getting laid at the end of this shift..._

The thoughts and feelings were too much, and Sookie slammed her shields up. She sat down on the thin bunk, pulling her knees to her chest. Usually she was lucky to get a thought here and there. But she knew that last voice was a guard, and they were far away. Weren't they? What was wrong with her?

Again, the niggling feeling that something had fundamentally shifted bugged her, taunting her with worst case scenarios. She pulled the thin blanket up over her, and lay down. If she closed her eyes tight enough, maybe she could wish this place away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Sookie! At least she has Alcide to keep her company. And how does Bill fit into all of this? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Firstly - thank you so much for all the PMs, alerts, reviews, and favorites! If I didn't get to answer your review, rest assured that it made me very happy. And they definitely gave me some ideas on where to take the story.

I actually rewrote this chapter as I got further into the story, deciding to feature some of the more minor character's POVs. As much as True Blood has frustrated me with its infinite story lines, I am trying a similar strategy for this story. And while I'm not a Bill fan, but rest assured, this story won't be Bill bashing. In True Blood form, very few people are truly evil. Then again, it wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a little touch of evil, would it?

I don't own anything. In fact, I own less than anything. So please don't sue.

* * *

><p>Agent Bud Dearborn had seen much during his 34 years in law enforcement. But he never expected to be sitting with a god honest vampire, and be discussing the Saints.<p>

"I still think the coach blew it in the last seconds," Vampire Bill insisted, leaning in. "We have a far more robust team this year. There was simply no reason the Packers should have won."

Bud looked skeptical. "I agree that it is a better team than last year, but nothing short of a hail mary would have made a difference in that game. We lost fair and square."

"What game?" Mike Spencer asked, entering the room with Doctor, no, Director Steve Newlin. "I feel compelled to remind you gentlemen that I am a Patriots man, through and through. We may be in the South, and I'll happily let you say whatever you want about the Bears. But if you dare say anything about the New England..."

"Mike, they probably weren't talking about the Patriots. Calm down," Newlin said calmly, putting his hand on Mike's arm. Obediently, Mike calmed and sat down, shuffling his papers.

"Sorry about that guys. Mike here just overheard the guards badmouthing Tom Brady. He's a little on edge."

If Bud didn't know better, he would have thought Vampire Bill had just snorted at Newlin's comment.

"Alright, gentlemen," Vampire Bill started, slipping into agent mode. "Let's begin this meeting. I know we all have places to be."

He moved to turn on the small projector and microphone at the center of the table. Instantly, a dozen faces lit up on one of the walls, as various teleconference participants came online.

With a small remote in his hand, Bill directed a power point presentation to begin.

"Welcome, everyone. This a scheduled status update on the telepathic investigations here at Golden Oaks."

Click. The next slide appeared.

"Subject: Female. 26. Sookie Stackhouse. Currently undergoing evaluation to examine telepathic capabilities regarding vampires."

Click. "Has a demonstrated ability hearing the thoughts of humans, shifters, and weres."

Click. "Past experimental intravenous treatments proved unsuccessful. Coercion though threats were unsuccessful. Pain therapy, also unsuccessful."

Bud felt sorry for the girl. In a different life, he could have imagined being a small town sheriff, and that girl being just some ordinary girl with a family and boyfriend. But Bud had seen enough mayhem caused by vampires and humans just not getting along. Law enforcement needed every trick in the bag they could get to keep the peace. And telepathy was probably the best trick they could get. Heck, as a law man, he could have solved double the number of cases if he could just have read the crock's mind.

"Current treatment began last night. No adverse reactions observed. Assuming the subject suffers no ill effects, we are scheduled to administer second dose in one week."

Click. The screen filled with Sookie pacing in her cell. At least she looked healthy, Bud thought. Then again, if she didn't look healthy, they probably would have just skipped showing a picture of her. He'd never actually met her, so how would he know if this was a recent video of her or not.

"And the donor subject?"

Bud's eyes shot to the disembodied head of Nan Flanagan. The vampire woman creeped him out. Always on tv or talking to people, trying get more rights for vampires.

"We got a tip on the location of an old one a few weeks ago," Bud managed to say without stuttering. "Ma'am" He wiped the tiny beads to sweat beginning form from his brow. "With Delta Team Six and an interagency effort, we managed to capture him."

Nan raised an eyebrow at him. He wondered what she was thinking. Probably about killing him. Or the blood of virgins, or something like that. On second thought, he was glad he would never actually know.

"Well, I suppose that you weren't completely incompentent." If it hadn't been the slight tone of sarcasam, Bud might have thought that she was impressed. "I can't emphasize enough how important this is for vampire-human relations. I don't think I need to remind anyone tonight that the research being done at Golden Oaks is vital for both vampires and humans. William," she bore her eyes at the brown haired vampire at the small, round table, "don't fuck this up."

"Yes ma'am. We'll keep you all informed," Vampire Bill gave all of the faces on the screen a significant look. Bud wondered if he was trying to make some sort of point to Nan. Vampire damn politics. It was enough with all the human damn politics. "That's all from Golden Oaks this evening. We'll hold another VTC on Thursday."

Bud scratched his forehead. Until tomorrow. Another day of this hell hole. In nine months, he could retire. Only nine months.

He hoped by then that they had some way to deal with this vampire shit.

Vampire Bill closed up his folder, and Bud looked at the man he almost considered a colleague. Bill seemed to be a decent guy. Old enough to have retired several times over, he still came into the office every morning with a smile and a kind greeting. He always remembered names, and special events. Heck, the man even recycled.

But why vampires would be so willing to cooperate with humans in these kinds of tests made little sense to him. For a moment, he moralistically thought that at least he and other humans wouldn't do this kind of stuff to their own kind, before remembering Sookie.

With a bitter taste in his mouth, Bud knew that humans and vampires maybe weren't so different after all. But that didn't stop him from much preferring his own kind. He'd take a beer at a barbeque on a sunny day over talking football with a vampire. In a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>AN: How is Bill involved? And why does Nan need the telepathic experiments to work? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Eric woke. The same grey concrete walls greeted him. He lay on the cot, staring up at the ever grey and featureless ceiling. He wondered if he'd ever see the night sky again.<p>

The faint tapping started a few moments later. Russell was awake as well.

Even if Eric hated the bastard, the self aggrandizing prick was proving useful. If only to help keep Eric on his toes. They quickly exchanged status updates. Eric told of the lab room, and Russell relayed information about his interrogations.

_Guards?_

_Sometimes. Same small room, with different interviewers every time. Mostly weres. Being fed questions by someone outside. _

_None of yours?_

_All Northerners. From DC. Your standard bureau crap._

Eric nodded, knowing the type. Wolves ran in packs, were protective, and respected hierarchy. The FBI probably had more wolves in it than ran wild. Russell's tapping interrupted his thoughts.

_Pam?_

_Still nothing_. It was the damn silver, he was sure of it. It had been luck that she hadn't been with him that night. She would have known right away that something had gone wrong.

_Talbot?_ Eric asked in return.

_Nothing. _Russells taps sounded resigned. _Hopefully he is still in Greece, feasting in the chaos as the government falls._

Eric knew, just _knew_ that Pam had to be working on a way to get him out. Even if he had told her never to try anything that would endanger herself. She was a stubborn child, and he was proud of her. She would find a way. And if they managed to get Russell out as well, he would owe Eric a debt that could prove useful.

His thoughts bubbled with excitement at the prospect. Having one of the world's oldest vampire, if not _the_ oldest vampire, be in his debt was a strength he would have to use wisely.

Bloodlust began to rise, but Eric forced it down. He didn't have the energy, he reminded himself bitterly.

Eric's daily food rations came soon with a creak and a thud. Either he had been there too long, or they were using a new version of True Blood, because the bottle tastes suspiciously like real. Eric swallowed it without reservation.

Eric's reflection in the glass bottle was pale and faded. He looked more gaunt that he cared for. And Pam would give him hell over his hair.

He sat back down on the thin and inadequate bunk. Waiting. Listening. Planning. But how did a vampire escape from a silver box?

Hours passed, before the guards came for him once again. A polyester blindfold was part of their routine tonight. Eric hesitated, before letting the guards slide it over his eyes. Instead, he focused on his other senses. Ever since they had started bringing him to the labs instead of the interrogation room, their steps were quicker, lighter. Eric filed away the change, and listened closely to the concrete and metal hallways. Busy activity in the distance, the smell of weres, the cries of young children, men and women. _What was this place?_

The doors to the labs squeaked open with the same, annoying whine.

"You really should put some WD-40 on that hinge before you grease it," he admonished them, his pride surfacing to taunt them. If he couldn't fight, he could at least mock them. "Just think of the poor dogs here. You're probably causing permanent hearing damage."

No one answered his comment. Six heartbeats pounded in front of him. And the movement of another being without a heart beat stood off to the side. Eric smirked as he realized who it must be.

"Ah, Bill. How nice of you to host me again this evening. And might I thank you for the blindfold - you always knew how much I hate seeing your face. Nice that southern manners haven't been lost in this day and age." He heard Bill huff, and resisted the urge to smile at his reaction.

"As you have probably guessed, Eric, I had wanted them to simply blind you completely. It would help the cause of vampire research if we could have an intact eyeball which to dissect. Perhaps we still might get a chance."

The smell of chlorine and detergents assaulted his senses. The cold of the metal table. Running water in the background as someone washed their hands.

Once again Eric was strapped down, and padded silver cuffs were put around his wrists, his legs, and a cage over his chest. He tried his strength against it, without using any real force. He didn't have enough energy for any real force.

Heartbeats speed up close to him. Heartbeats, signs of warm, fresh blood. He could practically smell their nervousness. Their youth. Their mortality. His fangs ached.

"Now, now Eric. You know as well as I do that there is no way you can break through these restraints for a snack. Not in your condition."

Bill was right. Eric stayed silent and still, defiant. A familiar heartbeat entered the room, accompanied by two weres. It was slowed, as if the human was almost asleep. She smelled delicious. Had she smelled like this last time? Against his will, his fangs descended. They cut his bottom lip and Eric forced his mouth closed. A small trickle of blood flowed down his throat as his lip healed.

Bill's phone noticeably buzzed. Based on his hesitancy to answer, Bill must have looked down at the caller ID and frowned in a microsecond before returning to his calm, collected manner. Bill was a young vampire, and Eric knew for a fact that he had not yet managed to contain his reactions.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I have to take this. Dr. Spencer - proceed with the treatment as scheduled." Bill's leather soled shoes clicked away against the linoleum floor, and Eric felt a small surge of relief to be the only vampire in the room.

A prick in his left arm signaled that they were drawing blood again. Really, he couldn't understand why the humans hadn't started doing it earlier, if all they were going to do with him was to use him for medical experiments. Then again, he much preferred them to leave him alone.

He knew that human and vampire researchers had been itching to find out more about vampire blood and physiology. After all, vampire blood's effect on humans and weres was still largely unknown. Like Godric, Eric had never shared his blood unless to create another vampire, and hadn't felt predisposed to do unnecessary experiments during his past 1000 years. Given how few vampires there were in this modern world - a couple of thousand at most - and the ridiculous rumors that surrounded it thanks to the internet and local legends - an aphrodisiac, performance enhancer, weight loss, that it change your sexual orientation - useful information on the properties of blood was hard to find.

If vampire blood could do even half of what was promised, it was no wonder that the humans were willing to whatever they could to get their hands on it. Eric still couldn't understand why Bill was involved though. What did a vampire have to gain from all of this? And why hadn't the humans just drained him.

Another prick, this time in his right arm. Eric felt how his blood slowly drifted away from him. A twinge in his chest ached, as if his blood was calling out to him. Damn it. He wanted it back. It was his. They had no right.

The heart of the young woman increased. As if she could feel his discomfort, she whimpered.

"Dr. Spencer?" one of the young technicians asked.

"Oh, she's probably just having a dream." The click of a small flashlight sounded. "Normal pupil reactions. No REM - to be expected with this sedative. Poor girl is probably just having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Have you prepared the samples and injections?"

Glass vials tinkled as they were lifted behind Eric. He could smell the girl's blood. Delicious. His fangs ached with hunger. Just one small sip...

"_Dr. Spencer. You have an urgent call on line 1. Dr. Spencer. Urgent call on line 1."_

"Oh fiddlesticks. Here," a tray was shoved at someone else, and Eric barely heard how the technician scrambled to catch the vials. His blood, her blood - the sensations were drowning him. Every pulse point in every body seemed to beat too loudly.

"Its my wife," Dr. Spencer whispered harshly. "Gabe, you do the injections. We can't get behind schedule. I'll be a minute."

"Fuck," Gabe whispered. "Luke - do you know which ones we are supposed to inject?"

"Idiot. I'll do it." The technician named Luke grabbed a syringe and quickly injected the first one into the young woman. Eric felt like shuddering. His blood. His blood. His blood _was in her_. He hadn't been able to register it before, but now he knew. It was like what he had with Pam, but completely different at the same time. He could feel _her_.

Another prick in his arm, and he felt a glorious elixir enter his body. Not the usual blood substitute injections they gave him after these sessions. No. He knew this was _her. _It was like fibers of her were inside of his, caressing him, touching him.

Fuck. If he didn't keep it in check, he was going to get a hard on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Remember kids - blood exchanges should only be done by willing participants in sterile conditions. Who knows what might happen otherwise?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm having some issues in my personal life, in addition to getting a second job, so my life feels a little bit turned around. But I have this chapter almost ready to go, and figured it was about time to get it off! Without further ado: some back story for you all.

* * *

><p>Bill ended the call, happy about the news but annoyed at the interruption. Nan always had a knack for interrupting in at the wrong time.<p>

She had called to inform him that DeCastro, maker of Victor Madden, had met his final death. It meant an end to the DeCastro reign of mayhem and hopefully would put a cap on the whole Madden PR disaster.

Of course, they had done everything they could to avoid such issues. When Nan Flanagan and the Vampire Council first begun plans for the Great Reveal, they knew the importance of proper image. The group, consisting of 23 vampires of 200 to 400 years old, had each witnessed the difficulties of image during their own time. However, given the success of Carnegie and Morgan in creating a positive long term image, they felt they had the right strategies.

Central to their reveal would be the launch of TruBlood, a blood replacement. No longer would people have to donate blood to help victims in need. Transfusions would become as cheap as buying a carton of milk. And most of all, humans would have no reason to fear vampires.

Bill was approached in the late 1980s, and was tasked with building a database of all living vampires. Such knowledge was scattered, but without an accurate population count, there would be too many variables in designing the Reveal. DeCastro and Madden had been two early additions to the database, and major contributors to the database. Bill's maker Lorena's friendship with the men lead to successes in mapping most of the Western United States.

In hindsight, Bill knew he should have seen the Madden debacle coming. Most vampires lived with the most general idea of their physiology and limits. Aside from a natural aversion to sun light, and craving for human blood, theories and myths filled the gaps.

Madden had spouted many such theories when Bill had last seen him. About the deliciousness of fairies. That blood from Africans helped improve sexual performance. And that bathing in the blood of virgins gave you a host of powers, including flight, greater strength, improved healing, and resistance to the sun.

It was this last myth that caused the crisis. A week after the Reveal, a young college student with a camera phone had caught sight of Madden from a nearby building, and witnessed him hanging young girls up by their feet. With deliberate precision, and evident pleasure, Madden had proceeded to slit each girl's throat, draining them into plastic buckets below. Given the flailing around by many of the girls, they were alive for most of it. The terrified eyes of the girls were visible even through the poor quality video.

By the time police had arrived at the scene, each one of the girls was dead, hanging pale and cold like meat in a slaughterhouse. Madden was gleefully splashing around in a bathtub, apparently licking his fingers with delight. It had taken four SWAT teams to subdue him. Three policemen died in the effort.

The story itself was bad enough. But when the video of the event was posted online, there was an outrage. A Congressional bill passed within hours, outright banning the drinking of human blood in any situation. Soon after, a whole host of other regulations were put into place. Vampires weren't allowed to own or hold property in most states. Vampires had to register with their local authorities. Vampires were not allowed to manage businesses, or be in elected office.

The only redeeming factor in the whole series of events was a small documentary that had been produced months earlier. Aimed merely filler for news stories, it was an interview with vampire historian Sophie-Anne about how vampires are created.

Bill had initially thought the documentary effort was wasted. After all, Sophie-Anne had the mental acumen of a college freshman. But her soft voice, reassuring gaze, and simple sentences were a hit. In the wake of the scandal, humans wanted to know everything they could about vampires.

_"There are very few vampires in the world, for the simple fact that it is very hard to make a vampire. Just like a normal human child is a miracle, the creation of a vampire requires the grace of the universe. Any number of factors must align. A compatible maker and child, for instance. The age of the maker. Optimal ground conditions. Even if all known factors are accounted for, the odds are against a human being successfully turned._

_"That is why we value life, in all its forms. Human life keeps us alive, and we must nourish it. Our own lives are such rare and unique events, and we must seek to exist in the best ways possible. _

_"Of course, there are those vampires who have rejected this God given gift. They squander not only their own lives, but those precious human ones around them. I, for one, and grateful that those vampires would face so much difficulty in passing on their evil to another._

Sophie-Anne became a sought after media figure. Alongside Nan, the two women represented the American Vampire League, and spoke at events around the world. Granted, the two women hated each other, but they managed to make a convincing team on camera. Financed by sympathizing humans, and vampire businesses, they were able to further the Vampire Council's agenda.

As Sophie-Anne's star grew, Nan's work became more political. While Sophie-Anne was interviewed in Vogue, Nan went to Washington, London, Moscow, Beijing, and the UN to lobby for vampire rights. It was during one of those trips she had garnered a key concession.

Bill had witnessed the entire event as Nan's assistant on the trip.

_"We like you, Nan. And we agree that the whole Madden event was mostly unfortunate. Let's face it, we think working with you Vampers could be pretty good for all of us. Provide some stability. Even out the political dialogues. Bring some money into the IRS. But, and here's the thing, we have no way of knowing if you guys are trustworthy. With every human in this room could undergo some sort of lie detector test. Every human in this room has a straight forward, legal paper trail of their lives. We don't have that for you vamps. You have to understand - we need to take necessary precautions before we make any changes."_

_Nan's entire body was steel straight. Bill could see the tension rolling off of her. Without missing a beat, she smiled gently._

_"So, Sir, what you are saying is that if we can help get you enough information about vampires, and find a way to detect when they are lying, we'll be full citizens? No more restricted areas, or property regulations. Full citizens?"_

_"Well, we can't stop individual counties or states from making regulations, and can't make any promises..."_

_"Senators, you know you can. A constitutional amendment would enshrine vampire rights as law."_

_"A constitutional amendment! I don't know if we can do that."_

_"Gentlemen." The room fell to a hushed silence. "If I can help get you what you want, you will give us what we deserve." Nan had pivoted on her heel, and strutted out. Bill had followed closely on her heels, alarm across his face. Perhaps he should go back in and correct the deal. The Vampire Council should never have let a woman do this kind of negations to start with. Men understood men, after all. He rushed through the marble corridor after Nan. He nodded to the Capitol police at the doors. They quickly trotted down the steps from the Russell Senate Office Building. Reaching the black car waiting, both quickly slipped inside. A bell rang in the distance, signaling votes in the House of Representatives. _

_"Do you really think that was wise? Many vampires will be against allowing such intrusion into their lives. Perhaps if you had been a little more delicate in your handling, we wouldn't be forced into having to supply something we don't have," he admonished Nan as the car started moving. To his shock, she started laughing._

_"Oh, that's cute Bill. Those men in there didn't want to put every single vampire through a lie detector. They just want the _option _to put everyone through some sort of bullshit lie detector. They want to know that we don't actually turn into bats, or any other that other horseshit. Which is something we need to make sure for ourselves anyway. We are two steps away from some stupid old timer deciding to do a power grab. They think they need take 'necessary precautions'? Well, so do we."_

_Bill had concede that she had a point. While the number of 300 year old vampires and older were few, the older vampires presented serious challenges for the new way of life. They were far too beholden to their ways, and unwilling to adapt to be reliable long term. And most of all, some of them displayed worrying abilities, such as flight. They weren't just a threat to humans, but to the new vampire order as well. _

A few weeks later, and the Vampire Affairs Bureau had been created as a subdivision to the Department of Homeland Security. Bill was stationed as an American Vampire League liaison, and acted as an agent. Three years of research had finally led to a viable option. A vampire lie detector. Granted, in human form. But a critical part what they needed, nonetheless. Together with the research into vampire physiology, they could make a viable case for a constitutional amendment.

Now, if only Nan would stop calling every hour and let him do his job.

With annoyed steps, he decided to go to the cafeteria before returning to the lab. A young blond sweeping the floor caught his eye. He smiled. _Maybe he would treat himself to a little morsel of the real stuff tonight._

**A/N: **When I wrote the first draft of this chapter, I had included female Senators. However, given the current gender make up of the Senate, and loving the idea of Nan facing down a bunch of self impressed men, changed it. I might bring Nan back to DC just to have her roam around the basement of the Capitol. I bet she would know all of the tunnels and hidden rooms.  
>If you go to DC, make sure you visit the Capitol. Its one of my favorite buildings in the entire world. From the Great Experiment halls, to the Burmudi Halls, to standing in the middle of the Rotunda when votes go off, and seeing the Speaker and Minority Leaders rush to votes, its a surreal place.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A shorty, because I couldn't sleep last night.

* * *

><p>"And how are my two favorite technicians doing?" Dr. Steve Newlin asked, coming up behind Gabe and Luke. He placed a firm hand on each one of their shoulders. "Where's Dr. Mike, boys? Don't tell me he has you doing this all by yourselves?"<p>

The two techs glanced at each other.

"He had to take a phone call, sir. Director. Doctor," Gabe nervously replied. "We did the injections on schedule and took readings. Dr. Mike will be back any second now."

"Good work. As long as we are making sure that everything is happening on schedule. You two kids know how important the work here is, right?"

Luke and Gabe looked at each other, wondering if it was a trick question.

"Of course we know, sir," Luke confidently replied. "We get this to work, we will be that much safer against those blood suckers." Newlin grinned at the response. The techs relaxed slightly. It has been the right answer.

"Now this bastard," Newlin said, moving over to Eric and stroking his open hand over Eric's hair, "is an old one. We're not sure quite how old. Vamps think he might have been a Viking."

Gabe swallowed. He remembered learning about the Vikings in school. He was sure they drank the blood of their enemies from their skulls, or something. Killed and raped, that he was sure of. Gabe's fingers instinctively moved over to the silver spray mace attached to his belt.

"Ah, Doctor Newlin!" Dr Mike Spencer's voice echoed. "Sorry about that. My... um... wife didn't quite take kindly to a friend I met last night."

Mike Spencer's proclivities outside the bedroom were well known at Golden Oaks. The techs exchanged knowing glances. While Spencer's advances usually meant embarrassment or trouble for himself, it did make it easier for the two of them to pick up the remains. Girls were always willing to have a drink or three with them after being hit on by Mike.

"As long as this doesn't become a habit, Mike," Newlin warned, a stretched smile still plastered on his face. "We can't have the missus jeopardizing what we are doing here." He crinkled his far too smooth brow, and his grin became even wider. "Say, how about I have Sarah invite the wife to her knitting club? They always get together at chat about this and that. I sure know that Sarah sure finds it relaxing."

Mike nodded. "I'd appreciate that, Director."

A groan from Eric caught their attention. The four men immediately turned to the vampire bound on the examination table.

"Well, well. It seems our big, tough vampire ain't too happy," Dr. Newlin remarked, his smile cruelly twisting. His eyes slowly took in the vampire's body, lingering slowly over the face, the chest, before it reached the tented crotch. "Or maybe he's a bit _too_ happy. What is it, you big Neanderthal? Just being in the same room as a human woman giving you a hard on? Disgusting."

He grabbed onto the tented form of Eric's crotch, and tugged hard.

"Just you wait, vampire. You have all fucked with us long enough."

* * *

><p>AN: Like many, my life has been a bit crazy, but I am back! I have a couple of chapter written up, and hope to get back to regular posting again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike Spencer was a simple man. He liked his work, enjoyed a couple of beers at the end of the day, and every now and and again wanted to get laid without having someone nag him about chores or reminders about pointless dinner parties after he cums.

At least his work paid well. He had risen to the position through luck. Originally a lowly corner in Louisiana, he got his big break when one of the bodies became involved in a massive, multi state murder investigation. Vampire Bill had noticed him, and before he knew it, he had agreed to come work at Golden Oaks. A few cases of food poisoning of more senior doctors later, and he had found himself in charge of one of the labs just as they were selecting staff for the telepathic trials.

Unlike most people, Mike Spencer didn't have anything against vampires. Granted, he had heard rumors about their ability to hypnotize people. Then again, he'd also heard rumors about them being great in the sack. Now *that's* something he wanted to find out more about. He'd be a willing test subject for those trials.

The Native American guy who was tending the bar tonight gave Mike the creeps. Still, he signaled the bartender for another drink.

"Where's Eggs?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation, as the bartender filled up another pint with some imported beer Mike didn't even like. But chicks liked seeing a guy drink the imported stuff, so he drank the imported stuff. His strategy hadn't been a success so far tonight, so he felt relegated to some conversation with Native American creeper. Hey, that's what tips were for.

"Sick," the bartender grunted.

"Oh-kay," Mike replied quietly. If the guy didn't want to talk, then fine. But he could at least speak in whole sentences.

He turned around to look across the bar. Thursday nights were always good for a little quick relaxation. He could say to his wife that he was working late, and enough girls with low self esteem or looking to find a date for the weekend would stumble in. Then again, he really shouldn't be out tonight, especially given his wife's yelling on the phone earlier. But it was exactly because of the yelling that he needed to let loose a little bit. Spread some of that Mike Magic around.

His short sleeved, light blue, cotton, button down shirt stood out against the dark browns and greens of the bar. For a moment he debated whether he should have added more colonge before coming here. Ever since they implemented the smoking bans, it was hard to tell if two splashes were enough. Nothing like a little musk and sandalwood to make the ladies lean in closer.

Across the room, stretched across the pool table, a flash of blond caught his eye. _Girls_. Not just any girls, from the looks of things. _Girls on a girls night out_. Like a hunter trained on his prey, he grabbed his beer and moved to stand by one of the high tables near the girls. A whoop of excitement as one of the girls managed to sink a ball, and they gathered hugging each other. A tall blond looked over at him, and they eyes locked. She turned away, demure and coy, a shy smile gracing her hot pink lips.

Perfect, Mike thought. This would be like shooting fish in barrel.

The blond was slim, but well endowed in the areas the mattered. She was wearing sky high heels with red soles, and a black bodycon dress that hugged her every curve. Mike gulped. Was that a flash of a pink bra he just saw? This woman felt totally out of his league, but then again, she was eying him up. Who was he to complain if she had great taste?

"What's your poison?" he asked, cringing slightly as his voice cracked. The blond licked her lips and she looked him up and down.

"Oh, I think you'll do."

...

A/N: I'm hoping to get back to posting at least weekly, if not biweekly. Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement, favorites, and alerts!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has posted reviews, alerts, and favorites! hugs This a long one, before we get some action next time.

...

"Hello Sookie."

His voice sounded like music against the echoing murmurs and clanks of her cell walls. Sookie spun around, a big grin spread across her face. For a moment she felt self conscious. Her hair was messy, she hadn't had a good shower in months, and she probably looked more like marsh monster than a human. But seeing his face made her forget all of those thoughts. She rushed up viewing hole in the door.

"Bill!"

The door creaked, and opened to reveal Bill standing straight in a black suit, crisp, white shirt, and a large Starbucks mug in his hand. Sookie rushed up to hug him. He felt like home, like clean, and like safe. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised that he looked exactly the same as when she last saw him. After all, vampires didn't change. And that was something she liked most about Bill: he was dependable. Aside from Alcide, he was probably her only friend in this place.

Looking at the coffee cup with eager anticipation, she asked, "Is that for me?"

Bill smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes sweetheart. I thought you might like this. The barista called it a Macchiato with a shot of mocha. She recommended it highly."

Sookie's grin couldn't grow any bigger, and tears threatened to appear. Bill was such a nice guy. Granted, she wished he'd sprung for a Venti instead of a Tall, and before her incarceration should would have probably have commented on it. But that was before, and here in the now the warm liquid tasted like ambrosia.

"Oh Bill, it's wonderful. You know, right now, it's probably the best tasting thing I've ever had," Sookie said earnestly, stepping back to allow Bill to enter the cell. She was glad that she had made her bed earlier that day, and gestured for him to sit down. Sitting down next to him, she fought the urge to smooth out her unflattering uniform. Compared to Bill's clothes, she might as well be wearing garbage bags.

Then again, her's and Bill's relationship had always been a bit mismatched. Misunderstandings, different clothes, different expectations. It was good old Southern values that had kept them together. If he had been human, Sookie would probably have married him.

_A spilled drink, some ketchup, a mustard stain that would probably never come out, and the faint smell of beer. Sookie took inventory of tonight's battle wounds on her uniform. Grateful that the downstairs' bathroom light was so weak that it didn't reveal more to clean, she redid her hair into a slopping bun and went into the kitchen to put away the remnants of her post shift snack. It was almost 2am, but having worked for 12 hours straight, she had needed something to eat before bed. Her reflection in the mirror seemed a bit wider than usual. Experimentally, she lifted her shirt to look at her belly. No longer the flat, toned stomach of a few years ago, the extra pounds were starting to show. Sookie sighed. She hated dieting, but short of a miracle weight loss drug, she needed to start eating less. No pies for two months, she vowed confidently. She turned again from side to side, noting any difference to her gut as she sucked it in. The weak reflection didn't seem to improve any._

_Sookie gasped at the figure that had appeared in the window, just visible in the corner of the mirror. A moment later, it was gone. Wrinkling her brow, she dropped her sweater back down, and moved out to the living room window to look out. Mentally, she ran though what she had done since coming home. Locked doors. Made sandwich. Ate. Went to bathroom. Could any of the other doors or windows be open? _

_She cast her mental net out, but felt nothing. Even less than nothing. Almost like a void. _

_She looked at the old wall phone, and debated calling the Sheriff's office. She couldn't see or hear anything outside now, but maybe she should call and filed some sort of report? Maybe she should just call Gran? But Gran was probably enjoying herself on the Descendents of the Glorious Dead's trip to the National Archives. No need to worry her. Besides, Gran was definitely asleep by now. _

_Sookie took the phone in her hand, equivocating. Slowly starting to punch in the numbers, her action were stopped by knocking at the door. _

_Her heart felt like it stopped too._

_Grabbing the closest weapon she could find, a rolling pin, Sookie inched over to the door. _

_"Who is it?" she yelled out. Who even says that, she asked herself. Not only was she scared to death of whoever it was, now she was looking like an idiot._

_"My apologizes, ma'am. My name is William Compton." She didn't answer as he paused. " I'm your new neighbor. I came by earlier, but no one was home. While taking one of my nighttime constitutionals, I saw the light on, and wanted to introduce myself."_

_She thought for a moment. It sounded right. There had been a Compton recently moved to the old Compton place. And rumors (also known as Ms. Fortenberry gossiping) said that he kept very odd hours. _

_Sensing no ill will, Sookie unlocked the door and looked at her visitor. He smiled. For the second time that night, Sookie felt as though her heart stopped. He was dashing, despite the jeans jacket and jeans, wearing a simple white collared shirt. His sideburns and brown hair looked like they belonged in another era. Most notably, she couldn't hear anything from him. Why couldn't she hear anything from him? His kind eyes brought her back to the present. _

_"Sorry about that," she apologized, smiling shyly. "I thought I saw someone lurking outside the window just before you knocked. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me." She looked straight into his beautiful eyes, and felt captivated. "Sookie Stackhouse. Pleased to meet you. Won't you come in?"_

"Have you talked to Gran?" Sookie asked excitedly. "Is she alright?" Bill usually visited her after having visited her Gran, a routine which game Sookie comfort when she was alone. He had told Sookie that he couldn't disclose anything about her and the facility to Gran, lest the government think it a threat. But he had promised to check in on her now and again, and make sure that she was taken care of.

"I did, just this weekend in fact. She is doing well."

Sookie relaxed slightly at the news, even if her mind had no idea how to process how much time had elapsed. Weekends and weekends all lost meaning when you are locked in a gray cell.

"Is she taking her pills?" she asked. "You know how stubborn she can be about her pills."

Bill patted her free hand reassuringly. "I ensured that she is indeed taking her medications as prescribed. Her knee is completely healed. Judging by the roses, she has been well enough to be tending to them again."

"I'm glad," Sookie said, falling into silence. With Bill there, she could let her mind and troubles just drift away. Her own personal bubble.

_"Since being turned, I have witnessed humans at their best, and at their worst. But I find the moments I most appreciate are the simple acts of kindness people do for one another. A smile when holding the door open. Helping someone cross the street. Giving someone a hug. Those are the times when I most regret losing my humanity."_

_Sookie felt a warm surge of affection brew for Bill. Having only meet him a week ago, and then found out that he was a vampire, she was at first skeptical. But the more she got to know him, she more she felt close to him. The misery of fate that the one man she had ever felt close to was the only man whose mind was completely opaque to her. Like her, he had been given a lot in life he didn't want, and was trying to make the best of things. _

_"That's beautiful," she finally managed to say. "I hear what people are thinking all day, and let me tell you, if there were more people like you in the world, why, we'd never have another war. We'd be able to live our lives without all that crap that makes people miserable."_

_Sookie heard herself after finishing, and realized her mistake. "I mean, I hear people talking in the bar all the time. You would not believe the things folks will say with a waitress around."_

_Bill just squeezed her hand reassuringly. "That is most kind, Ms. Stackhouse. You are truly a wonderful woman."_

"Any word on when they'll finally let me go see Gran?" she asked in a voice that felt smaller than herself. She knew the answer. Bill wouldn't have waited to tell her if there was good news. This was just a friendly visit. She had learned not to hope too much anymore. Still, it was hard not to feel some hope.

"I'm sorry, darling. I brought it up with the Director again, but this would need to be cleared at so many levels, it could be months before we get word back. I'm trying."

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the familiar feeling of bile in her throat. Bill stroked her back, slowly back and forth. The gesture should have felt reassuring, instead, it felt like resignation.

_Looking at their intertwined hands, she knew that she needed to tell him. Explain to him why the town had so many rumors about her. Why she was known as "Crazy Sookie". As her anxiety levels threatened to rise, she reminded herself that Bill would understand. He worked at a vampire medical research facility, after all. Even if she didn't understand what he did there, he wasn't a doctor, she figured he would understand. She knew her heart would break if he rejected her._

_"Bill?" she said softly, as he gazed out at the darkened lake. It was his idea to talk an evening walk to the lake, and even if she could barely see in the crescent moon light, it was relaxing just spending time with him._

_"Yes, Sookie?" he replied, turning slowly to face her._

_"Bill. I need to tell you something, and I need to promise that you'll wait to say anything until I am done." The words began pouring out of her, and she told him that she was a telepath, that she could read human thoughts but not vampires, that she struggled sometimes to keep out of everyone's' heads, and that only a few people knew. She knew she was rambling, but she felt like if she stopped, he might not fully understand. He listened patiently, not moving. When she finally did stop, all she saw was a cheek muscle twinge, before a smile broke out._

_"Why Sookie, I think you have a remarkable gift. And you can't hear vampire thoughts at all?"_

_She let out a long breath of air, and finally grinned. "Nope. I think that's part of the reason I like being with you so much. You're just you - no extra thoughts or nothing." She didn't know how to phrase the next part, and figured it was better to just spit it out. "Bill, have you met others?"_

_"Others?"_

_"Others like me, I mean. Telepaths? I mean, maybe someone at your workplace knows more about it."_

_Bill looked contemplative for a moment, and Sookie briefly wondered if the fact that she was a freak was sinking in._

_"I have never met another telepath, but," he paused, crickets chirping in the background, "I can ask someone, if you'd like."_

_"Yes please. Anyone at work you might know. I just want to figure out why I am this way. Oh, thank you Bill!"_

"Do you at least know what the hell they are doing to me this time?" she bit out, tears threatening to spill. Damnit, she was a Stackhouse. She wasn't going to cry over this again. She was going to stay strong. Bill had promised to get her out, and she trusted him. She should have listened to him in the first place. Then she wouldn't be in this hell hole to begin with.

_"Here you go," Sookie said, sliding the heated True Blood to Bill. "One O positive True Blood."_

_Before she could leave, Bill grabbed her hand. If it had been anyone else, she would have just yanked her hand back and said something about them needing to wait. But Bill's vampire strength made that difficult. Plus, Bill was her friend. More than a friend, if she was honest. He knew everything about her. Only two months had passed since they first met, but Sookie was sure she was in love with him. _

_"Bill?" she asked, stepping back to the table. "I have tables waiting. What's wrong?"_

_"Sookie," Bill said with a deep, low voice, "we must talk. I have something very important to discuss with you."_

_Sookie had a good feeling what Bill wanted to talk about. The research facility had called her earlier that day, inviting her in for a series of tests. She figured that Bill had mentioned her telepathy to someone, and maybe they knew more about it. The money they were offering for a weekend of tests was too good. She could pay for a new roof for the farmhouse, pay their taxes, and still have a little left over for a rainy day. Besides, she would never have found out that Golden Oaks even existed if it hadn't been for Bill. _

_"Can it wait until the end of my shift?" she asked in her softest Southern belle voice. Bill always liked it when she played the part. "Its a crazy busy night, and we're short staffed. I promise, as soon as my shift is over, we can talk for as long as you want."_

_Bill nodded solemnly, and Sookie could feel him watching her the rest of the evening. The shift passed quickly. Sam was in a good mood, people were ordering plenty, and a game playing on the tv resulted in enthusiastic rounds of beers. All in all, she thought as she patted her pocket of tips, things were going good. _

_Bill was waiting for her the minute she stepped outside. _

_"Sookie, we must talk immediately," he said, pulling her to her car. She knew the drill - let Bill drive so he could feel like a gentleman. Without question, she handed him her car keys. She smiled at his silly hang ups, and was grateful to be able to relax in the passenger seat. He drove slowly out from Merlottes._

_"Bill, I know what you are about to say," she started. Might as well get ahead of this while she could. "But they are offering good money. So I'll just go in, do a few little parlor tricks, and even if they don't know what's wrong with me, I'll go home with a big fat check to show for it. What's the big deal?"_

_"Sookie," Bill looked at her with reproach. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. That place is much more than you think it is."_

_Sookie huffed at his over protectiveness. "What do you mean Bill? You work there, and you've said you like working there. You said you guys are trying to help vampire and human relations. $5,000 is a hell of a lot of money for a weekend away. I'd be a sucker to turn it down."_

_Bill abruptly stopped the car, jerking it to the side of the road. He turned his body to face Sookie._

_"There are things I can't tell you about..."_

_"Blah blah blah, security clearance... I know Bill. We've been over this."_

_"Yes but this is far more than simply national security. Sookie, you must trust me. You shouldn't go there. Its better if you stay away."_

"How about Jason," she asked next, changing the topic. She lay her head on his shoulder as she lacing her fingers in his cold hand, trying to regain a sense of self. "He's not getting into any trouble, is he?"

"No, your brother has been quite industrious. Your grandmother told me that he received a bonus at work for completing a project ahead of schedule."

Sookie couldn't help but frown. While Bill was diligent in seeing her grandmother, he never spoke of actually _seeing_ Jason. She had even asked Bill to check up on Jason a couple of times, but every time she got the same answer - some unlikely positive news relayed via Gran. It wasn't that she didn't believe Bill. Heck, she loved her brother and hoped he was doing good, but he was no saint.

Jason hadn't much liked Bill though, so she couldn't blame Bill for not speaking to him directly. For all Bill was doing for her, she really had no right to fault him for some small thing like that.

"And everyone at the bar?" she asked, trying to imagine what was happening at the bar. She wasn't sure of the date anymore. Maybe they were preparing for Halloween, decorating, choosing costumes. Or maybe it was closer to Homecoming, and the Bon Temps high school kids would come streaming in, all excited for the big weekend. It all just felt so long ago, as it had been some story from some book.

"They are well," Bill reassured her, taking her hand in his.

_"You sure you don't want company? Even just for the ride?" Terry asked again. Sookie smiled a genuine smile at him. Even if she felt worn out from an unusually busy morning shift, Terry could manage to brighten her day. He had been such a sweetheart with her trips to Golden Oaks, letting her switch shifts, giving her a day off yesterday. He even made her make a pact- once Sookie felt like she was in a good place money wise, the two of them would start part time at LSU. He could do it with the GI bill, and she could pay using her Golden Oaks money. _

_"And leave you there waiting for six hours? Don't worry Terry. I've got music for the ride, and someone made me the best sandwich this side of the Mississippi for a snack." Terry blush at her compliment and averted his gaze. "You should get busy with looking at classes mister. I'll see you on Monday!"_

_The clinic visit was quick this time. As usual, she was handled by two new lab techs. They only took some of her blood, and then put her in front of a vampire to test her mind reading skills. But the whole visit felt off. Like there was something going on that she wasn't grasping. But when she tried to dip into the staff members' minds, she didn't find anything out of sort. People were excited for the weekend. Someone had a crush on someone else. Nothing more racy than what she got at the bar._

_She collected her check at the reception. The usual girl was there - a thin, curly haired blond woman who seemed to have a few screws loose. As she checked the check amount, which seemed obscene for the short day, a tall, blond woman with a severe expression caught her attention. Or rather, she had caught the woman's attention. Dressed in black, with tall stiletto heels, the woman looked more New York than Louisiana. Sookie smiled, trying to look friendly as the woman regarded her with curious eyes._

_The woman strode up to her in long, confident steps that made staccato clicks along the grey, linoleum floor. _

_"So good of you to come today, Miss Stackhouse," the woman said coolly. Sookie stood a little bit taller to match the woman. Vampire, Sookie realized as she felt the void. Must be one of Bill's friends._

_"Oh, I just love helpin' out," Sookie answered, plastering a "crazy Sookie" smile on. _

_"I think you'll do more than just 'help out'," the woman replied, and briskly turned around, sauntering off. _

_Some people, vampire or human, were just plain rude, Sookie thought to herself. She couldn't help but shiver, and rushed out the door. _

Their visit ended far too quickly, as Bill had to leave for a meeting. He promised that he would continue pushing for her release, and make sure that her gran was alright.

In his absence, Sookie felt like she had become a vampire void herself. Numb. Empty. Alone. No, she reminded herself. She had to be ok. She would get out of here. She had to have hope, no matter how faint.

_Six months of visits to Golden Oaks, and Sookie was feeling pretty good. Terry and her had signed up for classes - he was taking basic accounting, and she was taking intro to psychology. She had bought her gran some new rose bushes. Even bought herself a new dress._

_She planned to debut her dress this Friday at her date with Bill. He'd been withdrawn lately, spending all kinds of hours over at Golden Oaks. She had almost thought that he was tired of her and wanted to end their relationship, until she got his text message last night._

_"Dinner, Friday? I'll pick you up at 8:30. My way of saying sorry for being so busy."_

_Sure, it wasn't the most romantic message. It was hard to do romance via text. Especially for Bill, who hated texting. But those 17 words had made her heart flip. He cared about her. And she wasn't going to wait any longer to say that she was in love with him._

_When she pulled into the driveway at 7:30pm, she felt the hubbub of mind just a little ways away. She listened closely, turning off her engine and slowly making her way over to the house. They had to be in the cemetery. Sometimes people would come and pay their respects, or it could have been a funeral, but never at this hour, at this time of year. Her gran was probably still at the knitting circle at church at this point. _

_Checking her watch, she cursed at how little time she had to shower and get ready, and pushed the whole questionable crowd thing to the back of her mind. After all, this was Bon Temps. The worst thing to happen here was Mrs. Fortenberry complaining that someone had sabotaged her pie at the annual Church bake-off. Now, that had been a hoopla Sookie didn't even want to begin to remember. _

_At 8:20pm, she heard a knock on the door, and bounded down the stairs. Bill had to be early. _

_"Miss Stackhouse?" the man asked as she opened the door. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, and had a boyish grin that made her feel like she could trust him. But, still she frowned. He was definitely not Bill._

_"Yes?" she replied, glancing at the clock. "And who might you be?"_

_"Miss Stackhouse, my name is Dr. Newlin. I'm the Director at Golden Oaks. I've come to ask you something very important." She looked at the clock again. 8:23._

_"Dr. Newlin, I am afraid I already have plans for the evening. Could this wait until the morning?"_

_"Ah yes," Dr. Newlin said with a broad smile. "With Mr. Compton. He mentioned something to the effect. Don't worry. He won't mind. After all, I am his boss."_

_As if on cue, Bill appeared in a blur. He looked at Dr. Newlin, and Sookie, with a distraught look Sookie didn't understand. Dr. Newlin, however, seemed to revel in Bill's arrival._

_"Mr. Compton! Why, speak of the devil himself. Your ears must have been burning. I had just come over to tell Miss Stackhouse personally about the situation at work, and how her unique skill could save the lives of three young children."_

_"Children?" Sookie asked, concerned. "What's happened?" Bill walked up and stood beside her, standing slightly between her and Newlin. It occurred to Sookie that it was a protective stance. _

_"Well, Miss Stackhouse, we've been helping the police track a very dangerous kidnapper. We believe that he has taken three kids, just in first graders, and is holding them somewhere. Problem is, we don't know where. We've caught the guy, but he's not talking. You understand, Ms. Stackhouse, that we are working against the clock."_

_Sookie hadn't needed to hear anything more. Despite Bill telling her that she could say no if she wanted, she agreed to come in and help. They found the kids two hours later, scared, hungry, and sick, but alive._

_When Dr. Newlin asked her to come live at Golden Oaks so that she could help with other such cases, she agreed, still high on the adrenaline of the night. As dawn approached, they lead her to a small, spartan room, and she succumbed easily to sleep. _

_It was the last night she ever felt free._

Hope, Sookie reminded herself. Please God, she prayed. If I can keep hope in you, and in that things will become better, will you help me?

The empty sound of her cell was her only response.


End file.
